Japonés impropio
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Si para estar más cerca de Kurokocchi debía convertirse en uno, entonces que así sea.


Kise se sentía inquieto. No porque siempre, en contra de su voluntad, gracias a su naturaleza a̶c̶o̶s̶a̶d̶o̶r̶a̶ de admiración y nada más, terminaba presenciando actitudes impropias de un japonés. Tampoco porque ese japonés de por sí era un japonés impropio. Casi un insulto para los mismos, tirándose de cabeza a un marrón chocolatoso y ni hablar de su favorecida estatura, la que ignora que el promedio japonés es, así, exagerando, de 1,70 cm. Pero cosas así dejan de importarte una vez te juntas con el grupito de Teikô, la generación milagrosa (por sus colores de cabello, seguramente, y porque es milagro que a pesar de la modificación genética que de seguro todos sufrieron, sigan vivitos y coleando) y te enfocas más -en caso de querer juzgar, claro- en las actitudes. Y en eso se fijaba Kise, y era eso lo que lo ponía incómodo de Aomine.

Daiki, más que manolarga, era _pico_ largo y eso a Kise no le gustaba nada. Ojolargo cuando se trataba de Momoi, que inocentemente usaba escotes frente a la hiena hambrienta que tenía como amigo de infancia, a quien se le iba la vista a cada rato a un punto algo bajo, lejos de lo que se supone tenía que mirar. Pero hasta eso se le perdonaba, ya que no era de la incumbencia de Kise y, siempre y cuando no se pasara, no planeaba meterse. Pero sí le incumbía cuando era Kurokocchi el centro de las indeseadas atenciones de Aominecchi.

Lo había visto varias veces hacer algo así, cuando pensaba que nadie le ponía atención. Y en parte tenía razón, nadie lo hacía, sólo al que cual Dai-chan promedio se le iban los ojitos hasta las migajas de presencia que tenía Kuroko.

Siempre era lo mismo, aunque las respuestas de Kurokocchi variaban. En Teikô solía ignorarlo, hacer de cuenta que Aomine-kun no estaba haciendo algo anti-natural, producto de los desvelos y envidias más sentidas de Kise. A veces hasta le sonreía apenitas y lo miraba con el cariño propio de un sentimiento correspondido, a pesar de que no pareciera que Aomine lo hacía con cariño especial. No todos los días, al menos. Pero cuando se había divertido, cuando estaba en su mejor momento, cuando se suponía que los festejos se resumían en una paleta de helado compartida, Aomine se tomaba el atrevimiento de alzar a un Kuroko desorientado y, entre la emoción retenida, le plantaba un beso de lo más sentido. Y Kuroko, el que normalmente ni se inmutaba, se derretía como paleta en mano de Akashi, quien usualmente estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cosas más importantes como para comérsela antes de que comenzara a chorrearse por toda su mano y el piso, todo un espectáculo digno de una fantasía de esas que a Midorima lo atacan cuando está aburrido en la cama un sábado por la noche. Pero esa es una historia para otro día.  
Kurokocchi se derretía, y Aominecchi lo sabía. Sabía que su emoción y un abrazo de amistad podían sacar lo mejor de Kuroko, lo más reservado, y lo disfrutaba como nadie. Hacer feliz a Kuroko a través del contacto físico no es algo que muchos hayan logrado, en realidad. Es un poder que ningún hombre debería poseer, por eso lo poseía Daiki, que distaba de ser uno (al menos uno hecho y derecho).

Con el pasar del tiempo, pareciera que el contacto entre ambos se cortó, así como los besos que Aominecchi siempre le robó con descaro. A veces, cuando Kurokocchi bebía su malteada de vainilla concentrado hasta el punto de deprimirse, Kise se preguntaba si pensaba en aquellos días, en las muestras de afecto que dejaba que una sola persona le diera. Ni siquiera Momoicchi, que se supone era su "novia".

Pareciera que en algún momento cosas como esas volvieron a ser moneda corriente entre Kuroko y Aomine, aprovechándose Daiki en la actualidad de la distracción de Momoi para saludar a Kurokocchi de la manera en que acostumbraba a hacerlo. Kise podría jurar que cuando comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo, se ganó unos cuantos golpes de Kuroko. Y éste último se lo podría confirmar, junto con algunos dolores y hasta moretones en varias partes del cuerpo de Aomine. Los reflejos, más que afinarse, se habían desacostumbrado y reaccionaban mal. A Kuroko no le gustaban las bromas, ni las sorpresas de ese tipo, y no podía evitar darle un manotazo digno de un Ignite pass Kai en el estómago al pobre Aomine que sólo quería saludarlo.  
Su expresión de antaño, esa sonrisa relajada y divertida que caracterizaba a Daiki, no existía más, y era reemplazada por una cara que prometía ser de aburrimiento total, aunque era mejor que la sonrisa espeluznante que se asomaba cuando comenzaba a divertirse en serio.

Su expresión aburrida plus la cara de nada de Kuroko, construían un escenario bastante extraño. Aún más que pensar que había un señor moreno besando a la nada misma, porque a veces en serio parecía que Kurokocchi no estaba con ellos, a su mejor estilo "deja de decirle a todos que estoy muerto" acompañado por "aún puedo escuchar su voz a veces". Daiki parecía querer ponerle emoción al sujetarlo por las mejillas con una sola mano e intentar juntarlas, divirtiéndose ante el enojo que invadía a Kuroko y sus genuinas ganas de alejarlo de un golpe, pero que se disipaban en cuanto el beso fugaz era dejado y la atención de sus acompañantes parecía volver a fijarse en ellos.

Las cosas poco a poco volvían a ser como antes, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero había algo que inquietaba a Kise.  
Ya no eran niños de trece años que podían considerar inocente un beso, mucho menos si Aomine estaba incluido en la ecuación -por razones lógicas que no hace falta explicar-, y a Kise no le gustaba mucho la idea de Kuroko no sólo recuperando su relación con Aominecchi, sino llevándola a un nivel más allá, uno impuro.  
Tal vez era su culpa por no actuar, o podría culpar a Aominecchi por ser más rápido que él en todo. Aunque era más el hecho de que sabía leer la atmósfera lo suficiente como para saber que Kurokocchi no dejaría que él hiciera lo mismo como si fuera lo más trivial del mundo, porque Kurokocchi conocía sus sentimientos y sí se pararía a pensar y rechazarlo, porque un "me gustas" nunca se deslizó fuera de los labios de Aomine y eso le daba la ventaja por sobre Ryouta, quien en un momento de calor lo dijo y ante los ojos tristes de Kuroko preparando mentalmente un rechazo apropiado e indoloro, se sintió obligado a decir que era una broma. Por supuesto, sus sentimientos eran una broma… Kise entero era una mala broma. Y sus palabras no lograron limpiar la incomodidad de los ojos ajenos, porque Kuroko no era estúpido, y sabía que la confesión estaba lejos de ser chistosa, así como sus sentimientos distaban de ser como los de Kise. Le enojaba que tomara todo a la ligera, pero no había nada por hacer, era su manera de lidiar con los problemas y Tetsuya no planeaba aconsejarlo ni ponerse profundo cuando hablamos de una simple "broma".

Su inquietud se transformó en ansiedad cuando, en una de esas noches, acompañó a Kurokocchi a su casa. Estaba todo bien, todo normal y bajo control hasta que los labios de Kuroko le desearon buenas noches y se perdió en su deseo más bajo y predecible.  
Un beso, sólo eso quería, y quizá sentiría que no estaba tan lejos de Aominecchi. Que algún día podría alcanzarlo y, con suerte, estar más cerca de convertirse en la luz de Kuroko. No en el baloncesto, sino en todos los aspectos de su vida. Porque Kise aspiraba alto. Ya que iba a soñar, mejor soñar en grande.

Kuroko notó lo ido que estaba, siendo el rubio incapaz de siquiera devolverle el saludo, por lo que no dudó en hablar nuevamente para despertarlo de su sueño imposible.

 _— Kise-kun, ¿te sucede algo?_  
Su preocupación, aunque mínima, estaba presente en el tono de voz que empleó.

Aquellas palabras lo devolvieron a la realidad, aunque debía admitir que oír "Kise-kun" en ese momento no lo ayudaba a calmarse. Aún deseaba ir más allá de una reverencia, porque si estar más cerca de Kurokocchi significaba ser un japonés impropio, él también quería ser uno.

— _¿Ah? Nop, nada de nada._  
Como si sus pensamientos no rozaran lo ilegal, le sonrió, aunque a Kuroko no le gustaba el que le agregara letras innecesarias a las palabras, se alivió al ver que su pesadez (del adjetivo "pesado") seguía intacta a pesar de sus deslices de pensamiento.  
 _— Sólo pensaba en que… deberíamos quedar más seguido, Kurokocchi._

La propuesta no lo sorprendió, tampoco le fastidió. En parte, opinaba lo mismo. Salir con Kise nunca fallaba en divertirlo, aunque se empeñara en negarlo.

— _Pienso lo mismo._ – La respuesta elevó el espíritu de Kise, quien se esperaba más un "como sea" por quien sabe qué motivo, a pesar de no tener antecedentes de respuestas así. — _La próxima vez, invitemos también a Aomine-kun_ – agregó cruelmente, ignorante de su propia maldad y del peso de sus hirientes palabras. — _y a Kagami-kun también, así podemos jugar un poco de baloncesto juntos._

" _Pero ¡Kurokocchi! Yo me refería a salir solos los dos…"_ el viento parecía traer las palabras que Kise no se atrevió a decir por no parecer cargoso, o por la decepción del momento. Lo ignoraba. Sólo se dignó a sonreírle una vez más y echarse el flequillo hacia atrás, cosa que solía hacer luego de sujetarlo con fuerza por un momento. Quizá, el dolor de jalarse el cabello opacaría lo demás… Y su sex appeal de modelo siempre lo ayudaba a disimular.

— _¡Me parece una buena idea! Pero que Kagamicchi traiga los bocadillos, ¿va? Es su pase al grupo VIP de los chicos geniales._ – Se señaló a sí mismo, como si no fuera obvio que Don Ególatra se refería a sí mismo (aunque Kuroko debía admitir que el hecho de que incluyera a Aomine e incluso a él en la lista lo sorprendía bastante). — _Sino, nos estaría debiendo un one-on-one a Aominecchi y a mí._

 _— Yo me encargo de decirle._ – una sonrisilla parecía querer asomarse, pero fue dejada de lado en cuanto volvió a hablar. — _Buenas noches, Kise-kun._

Kise terminó con lo que Kuroko había comenzado y él _sí_ sonrió externamente. — _A ti, Kurokocchi._


End file.
